<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Uncle Jim by Dasniper (dasniper4145)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052834">My Uncle Jim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasniper4145/pseuds/Dasniper'>Dasniper (dasniper4145)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NoSleep Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fix-It, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasniper4145/pseuds/Dasniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My uncle Jim is a handyman, on hire to all sorts of places across the country. I love to hear his stories about various jobs he has held. One thing to know about my uncle Jim though is that he is something of a weirdness magnet. Had he not been the most straightforward person I know, I would've never believed half of the stories.</p>
<p>This is a kind of 'fix it' fic for various stories from the 'no sleep' reddit page, normally featured on the No Sleep Podcast. I'm honestly just in this for the fun of it, so we will see where it goes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Uncle Jim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Uncle Jim, where you going?" I had caught my uncle on his way out of his house. He lived in the same neighborhood as my Mom and Dad, and I happened to see him as he was walking out his door and locking up.</p>
<p>"Oh, nowhere special this time. Just headin up the road to some friends, the Mickels." He answered in his smooth, southern accent. </p>
<p>Now, my uncle Jim was an interesting fella, but you wouldn't be able to tell by lookin at him. He was a fairly average southern man, with tan skin, green eyes, and the build of someone who's worked his whole life. Pretty much par for the course in the south. That said, I love to hear his tales, and I had a hunch that the Mickels might be a good place to look for one of his stories. </p>
<p>"Oh? Ive never heard of the Mickels. Say, how'd you meet them?"</p>
<p>He looked down at his watch for a moment, but fortunately for me, no amount of timekeeping could keep my uncle from a story once you'd said the proper thing to stir one up.</p>
<p>He looked back up and waved me over. I loped over his yard to him as he walked over and sat down on his porch bench. I took a seat nearby on the brick steps up the porch and turned to look at him expectantly.</p>
<p>"Well" My uncle Jim started, "There was a mess in California, pardon my pun, that I helped clean up. . .</p>
<p>I was working out in California, and the Agency had set me up with a short term gig watching and cleaning up a warehouse on the night shift. Now, I'd been there a few days when the thing happened. I was making my rounds, getting ready to start on a particularly dusty corner of the neglected warehouse when I heard some strange shouting coming from the far side of the warehouse. Now, seeing as how they hadn't installed any cameras at this old warehouse, what with it being under renovations to bring it back up to spec, I had to check out the disturbance the good ole fashioned way. By walking something like a half a mile to the side. Now, I had my trusty electric lantern with me of course, but as I got closer and heard a mans angry shouting, along with some poor girls scream, I turn it off. </p>
<p>I hear a scrabbling sound, like someone is dragging someone struggling over the floor, a sound I know from a few other times all too well. Anyways, I see this lady, butt naked, being dragged over the concrete by some fella. Now, I'm getting a bit confused, thinkin maybe its some kinda TV show they's filming and I just wasn't told, but then I see some blood on the ground from the naked lady, that looks just a bit too real to be fake. I see a knife in the fellars hand, and a gun on his hip. The lady is making a good struggle of it, but is told somethin that quietens her down a bit. I can tell she still got plenty of fight left though.</p>
<p>I decide right then an there to do something, what with everything going on. I see the fella pull out his phone and leave the girl right outside the door to the building, see there was a big gate on this side he'd drug her out of. You could see the trees past the lot in the moonlight too. Anyways, the girl gets her legs beneath her as if she is about to make a break for it, so I guess she didnt see the gun. I figure this is a good a time as any to make a move.</p>
<p>So, When I see her tense up, I jump to it, runnin just as fast as my legs will carry me. She jumps to it too, and for a second he doesnt notice neither of us. Then, he notices her, and shouts. I was only a bit away, and as he draws the gun, I shout. Now, I aint no small fella, and I guess he wasn't expectin me to charge at him, cause he jumped and swung around just as I got my shoulder into his gut. The gun went off near my ear, and I swear I still hear it ringin sometimes ifn it gets too quiet. That said, between the two of us, I say he got the worse end of it. We ended up on the ground, but I'd knocked most of the fight out of him.</p>
<p>I got to my feet, groanin and cursin some words your momma can't hear, and he was still comin to it on the ground next to me. Before he could do anything, I grabbed the knife from him. He got his hands around the gun though, so I got to kickin his wrist. Now, I don't care how tough ya are, if somebody's Agency issued steel toed boots meet your wrist in that unkindly of a fashion, you drop what yous holdin. Now, I kicked at his gun away, and kept on a kickin him until he stopped movin so much and curled up around himself instead. He was tellin me to stop, groanin and moanin.</p>
<p>I stopped and told him 'you'd best not move unless you want me to start again then.' </p>
<p>I heard a car door shut and saw another fella helpin the lady into a car. He looked over at me, and what with it bein the polite thing to do, I waved over at him. </p>
<p>Now, not to bore you with too many details, turns out he was the lady's best friend, and he'd gone lookin for her because of this fella on the ground stalkin her and such. His name was Seth, and he thanked me profusely. We then called the cops and ambulance's and such, and I provided my spare set of clothes I always bring with me to Seth to give to Nicole. Oh, right, turns out the lady with more fight in her than most junkyard dogs was named Nicole. Apparently her family don't live too far from where I live now . Anyways, I figured itd Let her keep some of her dignity when the cops showed up, which they did. Apparently, this guy looked just like Nicole's boyfriend Nick. After some questionin by the police, which I found out about later, turns out the guy was Nicks long estranged twin brother if you'd believe it! Nick was found nearby, tied up and naked too, but unharmed for the most part. Anyways, After everythin settled down, Seth, Nick, and Nicole invited me over for dinner, and of course, you know me, I can't refuse a good meal. Soon after I had to head out to another jobsite, but I've kept in contact. Nick and Nicole are married now, and from what I hear, they's got a baby on the way too.</p>
<p>Anyways, thats how I know the Mickles."</p>
<p>He looked down at his watch again.</p>
<p>"Oh darn, Imma be late for lunch with em if I don't scoot." We stood up, and he got down the stairs and to his old pickup. </p>
<p>"Say, they always like company and I'm sure they've got enough for us to eat and then some. You wanna come? I've got another story to tell about the time I went to Britain if you want to hear it." </p>
<p>Of course I wanted to come. I said as much and hopped in the passenger side of the pickup. He tore out of his driveway and down the road as he began yet another fantastic tale...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on the short story "Unknown Caller" by Seanna Hartbauer on the NoSleep reddit page. </p>
<p>Uncle Jim is an original character and is not based on any characters or people.</p>
<p>I may or may not do more of these, but this was pretty fun.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>